テンプレート:Craft table test
}}}}} }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} }}} }}} }}} | axe | dagger | focus | mace | pistol | scepter | shield | sword | torch | warhorn | greatsword | hammer | harpoon gun | longbow | rifle | short bow | spear | staff | trident = weapon | helm | shoulders | coat | gloves | leggings | boots = armor | accessory | amulet | ring = trinket }} }} | ?Has game icon | link = none | default = File: |:|-}}.png}}}} }} すべてのバリアントは | axe | dagger | focus | mace | pistol | scepter | shield | sword | torch | warhorn | helm | shoulders | coat | gloves | leggings | boots = 未使用のアップグレードスロットを持っています | greatsword | hammer | harpoon gun | longbow | rifle | short bow | spear | staff | trident = 未使用のアップグレードスロットを2つ持っています | accessory | amulet | ring = the upgrade slot populated with the gemstone or jewel used to craft it }} }} |} | }} Description This template is used along with and to build a table with information on all the attribute variants of a crafted piece of equipment. Each level (table, group, row) defines the data points common to all the variants below that level. Usage Parameters Craft table This level defines characteristics shared by all variants. :; name : The base name of all the variants, without any prefix. Defaults to . :; type : The armor or weapon type. :; weight : Armor only The armor weight class (heavy, medium, light). :; discipline : The discipline that crafts the items. :; ingredient1 :; ingredient2 : The two crafting components that are common to all of the recipes. :; ingredient3 : The third special ingredient required for some equipment sets. :; unnamed parameter 1 : This final parameter should contain 1 or more templates. Craft table group This level defines characteristics for a subset of variants. :; name : The base name at the group level, if it differs from the overall table. :; class : The class of this group of variants, roughly corresponding to the rarity: Simple, Fine, Master, Rare, or Exotic. :; rating : The required discipline rating to craft this group. :; level : The required character level to equip this group. :; value : The vendor value for this group. :; ingredient1 :; ingredient2 :; ingredient3 : The common ingredients at the group level, if the groups are of different crafting tiers (e.g., rare armor). Overrides any ingredients set at the table level. :; unnamed parameter 1 : This final parameter should contain 1 or more templates. Craft table row This level defines characteristics of a specific variant. :; prefix : The nomenclature prefix. :; name : The base name of the individual item, if it differs from the group or table. :; item id :; recipe id : The internal game IDs of the item and recipe, respectively. :; ingredient1 :; ingredient2 :; ingredient3 : Ingredient overrides for a specific recipe that differ from the overall table or group. Should only be used in rare cases. :; account bound : Flag to identify an item as being account bound. This will suppress the dynamic retrieval of trading post prices. Example }} }} }} }} }} }} Category:Table formatting templates Category:Subobject templates